The new cultivar ‘PPP TER Y05’ is a product of an induced mutation of the parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘GEDI ONE TER’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,885) using gamma ray treatment at a dose of 20 Gy. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in October 2003 in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PPP TER Y05’ by terminal cuttings and tissue culture was performed in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium, and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.